Operation: JUSTICE
by trickquestion
Summary: When the evil children all over the world begin to help people in ways the Kids Next Door never dreamed of, the international league is suddenly struck from all sides, and will have to find new allies to unravel the conspiracy aiming them. Multi-crossover
1. Chapter 1

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation: J.U.S.T.I.C.E.

Just

Us

Style

Thinking

Increases

Child

Enemies

(Line break here)

Inside the Sector V tree house, former Class President for Life, KND Arctic Prison and now fugitive of the Kids Next Door Jimmy Nixon stands in front of the tree house Sooper Computer, which is in the process of downloading unknown files into a floppy disk. By his side stands his former secretary and current girlfriend, Anna. The pair is flanked by a small team of Hall Monitors.

"Riddle me this my dear. What do you do when nothing in the Computer Lab is fast enough to hack into the KND database?" Jimmy asked.

Anna paused in mock thought for a few seconds, then answered. "I don't Jimmy. Would you... break into the nearest KND tree house and use theirs?"

"Correct as always my dear!" Jimmy replied jovily, while wrapping one arm around Anna. He opened his mouth to say more, but a blip on the computer screen caught his attention. "Now what do we have here?" he asked quietly.

Anna examined the screen closely, the glare from the monitor reflecting off her glasses and hiding her eyes. "Hoagie Gilligan A.K.A. Numbah 2 is headed this way." she reported.

Jimmy proccessed this information for several seconds. The download was almost complete. "Boys, prepare yourselves for Mister Gilligan's arrival." he spoke, causing the black suited Hall Monitors to head for the door. A few seconds after that, the disk popped out.

In the hallway leading to the computer room, a sleepy looking Numbah 2 is trudging down the path in search of the nearest bathroom. "That's it, no more chili dogs before bed." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, the doors to the computer room slid open.

Standing in the of the doorway was Jimmy, holding a ruler in a two handed grip in front of him, while the various Hall Monitors flanked him with weapons of there own. "Good evening Mister Gilligan. I hope y'all are prepared for the an after school special." he said menacingly.

"Jimmy! What the heck are you doing here?" Numbah 2 asked back.

"Just enforcing 9/10'ths of the ownership. GET HIM!" Jimmy replied, and the Hall Monitors charged forward. Now, Numbah 2 isn't the greatest fighter at the best of times, and considering he was half asleep when he came across this little caper, it is little surprise that he was quickly beaten to the floor.

To his surprise however, he was not beaten into a bloody pulp, as the entire group just ran right past him as soon as he had been knocked over. "HA! That's right, run away!" He then sprang into pursuit, but quickly became tired and sweaty. "I'm... just given you a...a head start." he sputtered before collapsing.

Meanwhile, a School Bus parked outside the tree house was blaring its horn over and over. In the driver's seat was Joe Balooka. "C'mon already, I don't have all night you know!"

Jimmy, Anna, and the Hall Monitors climbed in a few seconds later. "It's about time! I was gonna leave without you." the crooked Hall Monitor said while putting the bus in gear. "Do ya have it?" he asked as the yellow vehicle began rolling down the road.

"You betcha! Everything went just as planned." Jimmy replied in his slow Texas accent. Suddenly, what looked like a dune buggy made out of 2x4 tech smashed through the side of the tree house. Numbah 2 at the wheel.

"Just as planned huh?" Joe asked while raising an eyebrow. "Good thing we came prepared." he commented as two hall monitors began sliding boxes out from beneath the seats.

Meanwhile, Numbah 2 was doing his best to catch up with the bus. He had the faster vehicle, but Jimmy had a head start. Finally, he reached the rear of the vehicle and rammed it. "How do you like that Jimmy?" he asked cockily.

A few seconds after, the rear door opened to reveal a tripod mounter machine gun made out of vaccums being belt feed water balloons. Anna was operating it. "Uh-oh." Hoagie gulped as the makshift weapon opened fire. It took all of Numbah 2's piloting skills to avoid being hit. Finally, the First Lady got a lucky shot that blew one of the 2x4 buggy's front wheels off. One wheel short, Numbah 2 spun out, then smashed into the front of the school bus. Both vehicles flipped over, and finally came to a stop at the gates of the stuffed animal cemetery.

Hoagie was a little dazed, but caught a glimpse of three figures heading into the graveyard. After quickly noting that the Hall Monitor's were all unconscious, he pulled out a soda bottle pistol and heads into the cemetery.

Transmission interupted...


	2. Chapter 2

...Transmission re-established.

Numbah 2 moved slowly through Stuffed Animal Cemetery, keeping a sharp eye out for his opponents. Suddenly a shadowy darted by, frightening the pilot. "Jimmy? You really should just give up now." Numbah 2 said in a scared voice. "I signaled the tree house before I came in after you. My team will be here any second!"

Meanwhile, back at the tree house, the alert siren was blaring through the building. Numbah 4 walked out of his room, shot the alarm with a M.U.S.K.E.T., then went back to bed.

Numbah 2 continued to move through the graveyard, scared witless. Suddenly, something came flying towards him! He rolled away just in time, then returned fire in the general direction of the attack. Although he didn't hit his attacker, he did blast a tree branch will fell onto his enemies head, stunning him.

Seizing the opportunity, Numbah 2 charged forward and tackled his foe, letting him see that his assailant was his former partner, Joe Balooka. Judging from the Water Balloon Launcher he'd been carrying, it was obvious he had tried shooting him with a (probably Pinkeye laced) water balloon.

"JOE! You're working for Jimmy?" Numbah 2 asked his former friend.

"Not for, Gilligan, with!" Joe replied with a sneer. "We're working on something so big, even I don't know who's in charge!"

"Well, as soon as we get back, I'm sure we can convince you to give up some of your new friends." Numbah 2 threatened back.

Joe just smirked at this. "I'm only gonna say three words Gilligan: look behind you." he said. Numbah 2 glanced back, and saw an oncoming hoard of Stuffed Animal Zombies headed his way. He shrieked in terror and began running. Joe just faded into the darkness.

The chubby pilot rushed past the headstones, but everywhere he looked, there were more zombies! Rainbow Monkeys, Sassycat dolls, Pretty Princess Unicorns, they were everywhere!

Meanwhile, Joe was heading towards the exit. The zombies were supposidly on his side, but he'd been messed with by an undead plush toy before...

Suddenly his face hit the dirt. Joe looked behind him and saw that he had tripped over a tree root. He was on the verge of flipping out when a the faint sound of helicopter blades entered his ears.

He looked up to see Mushi Sanban floating towards him. Her yellow Rainbow Monkey backpack had a pair of three bladed helicopter rotors attached to poles that rose from inside the backpack. When she touched down, the blades folded down and the entire assembly retracted into the backpack.

"It's about time you got here Sanban. I did what you wanted, so get me outta here!" Joe shouted. Mushi just rolled her eyes at the dramatic outburst and held out her hand. Joe grabbed on, and Mushi activated her heli-pack. The two co-conspirators flew into the dark of the night.

Meanwhile, the zombies got closer and closer to Hoagie, who had been backed up against a large concrete mausoleum. Just when he seemed to be doomed, all the zombies suddenly turned to dust, and were then scattered by the wind. Numbah 2 blinked in confusion, then ran screaming all the way back to the tree house.

Twenty minutes later, Mushi and Joe arrived at the Sand Castle of Mushi's boyfriend, "King" Sandy. The two entered the castle and traveled through the sand corridors until they finally reached a massive conference room, where a massive round table made of sand stood before a huge television screen. Seated at the table where Jimmy, Anna, and Sandy.

"At last my beautiful Queen, and the lowly sheriff, have returned!" Sandy exclaimed as Mushi took an seat next to him, making her blush. Joe opted to sit closer to Jimmy.

"Well all-righty then. Since no one is absent, I guess now is a good time to report to the boss. Anna my dear, if you would be so kind...?" the former president spoke up. Anna nodded, then pressed a button on a remote control. The screen flickered to life, but the only image that came across was a possibly female child, who had all their features covered by blackness, like on those crime shows where they protect the informants identity.

"Make it fast." when the unknown figure spoke, their voice was deepened artificially.

"We recovered the disk just as you instructed. The Mainframe no longer holds any secrets." Jimmy spoke while tossing the disk into a slot on the massive screen, allowing its contents to be downloaded by their mysterious boss.

"Excellent. I'll put this data to good use. In the meantime, initiate Stage Two!" they ordered. "AND NO SCREW UPS!" The screen went blank after that last statement.

All of the conspirators were visually unnerved by their boss's demand not to fail. Even Mushi seemed intimidated by her mysterious boss. "Well, you heard the man... or, lady. Let's move to Stage Two!"

Transmission interupted...

* * *

Author's Notes: What is stage two? Who is this sinister new presence? What data was stolen from the KND Mainframe? What was up with those zombies earlier? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned and review to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

...Transmission re-established

Around the world, children are receiving messages. Some hear them on phones, others over computer screens, and more still receive carrier pigeons. But no matter what the means of delivery, the language or the recipient, the message is the same.

"Initiate Stage Two."

(KND symbol)

Inside a Children's Hospital in Germany, a group of youngsters are suffering an unimaginable fate. They were born without the ability to process sugar correctly. Without any sugar at all, victims become unable to fuel themselves, and the sufferers slowly wither away.

Inside the lunch room, several weary nurses are having small talk in an attempt to shrug off the daily suffering they observe. Suddenly, something catches the eye of one nurse. "Ein gumball?" she asked, before the gum explosive detonated and glued the nurses to the ground.

Inside the Sugar Deficiency ward, a fat boy in an explorer's hat and khakis steps into the room and approaches the children. He says a few words in German, then feeds one of the children a red piece of candy. The child is too weak to resist. The boy repeats the process for all of the sufferers, then waits. Within minutes, the patients feel strong, stronger then they've felt in their whole lives. Within minutes, they are jumping and singing and playing just like they've always wanted to.

Suddenly, the nurses from earlier barge into the room, intent of finding who set of the gum explosion. They stop dead in their tracks when they see the children healthy and playing. "Aber, wie?" they ask in bewilderment.

"Sie sind cured, danks Heinrich Von Marzipan."

(KND symbol)

It's early morning, and the School Bus/Train that delivers children to Gallagher Elementary school is roaring down the tracks, while the children inside ride along with sad faces. Suddenly, a BOOM! draws catches everyone attention, and the train suddenly skids to a halt. Everyone piles out of the bus to see that the entire engine had apparently been blown up. The children then let up a cheer when they realized that this meant they didn't have to go to school today.

All the children cheered, except for five, that is. While everyone else was celebrating, the Six Gum Gang was doing their best to look as innocent as possible...

(KND symbol)

Deep in the American heartland, a ghastly seen is unfolding. Laborers wearing the uniforms of Evil Adults Inc. are busy harvesting a massive field of broccoli that stretches as far as the eye can see.

Suddenly, a plane zooms in overhead, and begins to release a sickly green gas onto the fields. The broccoli plants immediately wither and die upon contact with the poison, saving millions of children from having to eat them and putting thousands of adults out of a job.

As the plane pulls out, we see that the Spanish-accented child known only as Ace is in the cockpit, yet his expression is unusually cold, and empty, his motions robotic...

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, in an unknown location shrouded in darkness, a mysterious swirling portal opens, and the pre-teen terror known as Mandy steps through, holding the Scythe of the Grim Reaper.

As she approaches the rooms sole source of light, a 180-degree computor monitor displaying various Child Villains performing unusual acts of kindness or heroism, two other figures come into sight.

Mandark, evil boy genius and rival of Dexter, sits at the computer screen, co-ordinating the actions of the conspirators. Mushi, head of the Sector v section of the conspiracy, is attending the meeting via hologram.

"Mandark, status report!" Mandy demanded.

"Everything going as planned. Second wave operatives are in place. Shall I send them the signal?" he responded. Mandy simply nodded in response, causing Mandark to cackle his signature laugh before pressing a large red button.

Mandy then turned to Mushi. "Is your team ready to go?" she asked.

"Everything is okey-dokie on this end!" she replied cheerfully. "They won't know what hit them!" she added as her tone became vicious and her teeth jagged.

"Prepare your team, then await further orders." Mandy ordered darkly.

Across the world, new agents of the conspiracy were receiving their orders.

In a rusty junkyard outside a seemingly normal Cul-de-sac, a radio made of scarp metal crackles to life, catching the attention of three boys. One is short, and has three straight hairs on his head, another has a mono brow and a green jacket, while the third and final kid has a red shirt and black ski hat. "It would seem that are benefactor is contacting us!" the one wearing the ski hat says, and rushes over to the radio. After adjusting a few knobs, Edd, better known as Double D, establishes a clear signal.

"FINALLY!" the short one, Eddy, exclaims. "This will be the greatest scam ever!"

"I AM LIZARD MAN!" the mono browed one, Ed to his friends, shouted.

Double D was frantically operating a calculator, triple checking the final calculations. "Everything is set!" he declared.

"Then let the cash start flowing in baby!" Eddy exclaimed while smashing down on a big red button. The ground began to shake, then it split wide open, as something massive rose from the depths.

"By incorporating 2x4 technology into my old blue-prints I used to build that massive cardboard city and ordering Mandark's construction bots to build a massive self-contained high altitude habitat to contain the metropolis..." Edd began to go on as a massive shadow eclipse.

"Uh, Double D, I think you lost Ed." Eddy spoke up when he noticed the mono browed moron was indeed completely lost.

"I'VE CREATED THE WORLD'S FIRST FLOATING CITY!" Double D exclaimed as the massive construct came into view overhead. It was a massive, black sphere, easily the size of a KND Sector Tree House, that floated a few hundred feet off the ground. "It has everything we'll need to survive. Fully automated farms, massive water purifiers, an out of sight sewage system..." Double D began to list.

"An arcade, ice cream shop, jaw breaker factory, cable network, several statues of me..." Eddy listed.

"A chicken, a swimming pool of gravy, a chicken, a comic shop, a chicken..." Ed listed also.

"AND BEST OF All, NO PARENTS!" they all exclaimed together.

"Well what are we waiting for boys? Let's start charging admission!" Eddy exclaimed.

(KND symbol)

Back at the center of this conspiracy, Mandark is updating the progress of the second wave to Mandy. "It seems the Eds have managed to launch "their" city." the evil boy genius snorted. "Their city... my robots practically built the whole thing for them!"

"The Eds may be stupid, but their greed keeps them under my control. How are the others fairing?" Mandy retorted.

"Kyle has used his so called "magic" to turn the entire city water supply into soda, Brainfreezer has just finished creating an ocean in the heart of the Sahara Desert, Windsor's ties still has most of our wild cards under mind control, and Cartman's army of drunk Civil War Re-enactors has the world governments distracted." the second in command reported. "We'll destroy Dexter, and I'll get my own city soon, right?"

"Once Mushi's team ties up any loose ends, we'll activate the remaining cities." Mandy said as a hologram of the once-sweet little girl appeared again. This time, she had a pink bandanna across her forehead and crayons marks under her eyes. "Every thing's ready. Attack now!" Mushi quickly saluted, and the hologram disappeared.

"This time, I'll crush those Kids Next Door once and for all!" Mandy declared. "Then all of humanity will be under my rule." then she added quietly, "what's left of it at least."

"What was that last part?" Mandark asked.

"Never mind that!" Mandy snapped. "Just keep everyone co-ordinated. I have to go pay a visit to an old friend..." she said darkly before ripping another hole in the fabric of time with Grim's Scythe and disappearing

Transmission interupted...

* * *

Author's Notes: Now things are picking up! As Mandy's global conspiracy strikes from all sides, while any heroes be left to stand against the looming onslaught? How many villains are involved, and what do they plan to gain? Where is Grim? Stay tuned to find out!

Also, to my German readers out there, I'm sorry if I have butchered your launguage. I got the words off an online translator, so... yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

...Transmission re-established

Up in space, on-board the KND Moon Base, Soopreme Leader Numbah 362 was looking over a group of reports in concern. All across the world Child Villains, who were a small but formidable villain minority, had seemingly turned over a new leaf all at the same time. This was only a few weeks after the incident where Mandy had briefly seized control of the KND, so Rachel had a feeling that the evil little girl was behind this...

"Uh... Numbah 362 ma'am? You may want to look at this..." an operative spoke up from his position at a computer terminal, catching the Soopreme Leader's attention. What she saw made her gasp.

A massive armada of sleek, black and red spaceships were heading their way, and unlike the KND's cobbled together technology, each warship had a sleek, factory produced gleam to it. In the center of the fleet, one, dagger shaped vessel that was at least eight times bigger then any other ship in the armada, served as the flagship.

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbah 362 shouted, sending all Moon Base personnel scrambling to repel the attackers.

On board the flagship, a treaded robot with the same black and red paint scheme as the battleships rolls up to a black throne facing a window, through which the KND Moon Base could be seen. "Lord Mandark." the robot spoke in a deep mechanical voice, "the fleet is within firing range of the Moon base. Shall we commence the attack?"

"Yes. Begin firing at once." Mandark ordered back, never taking his eyes off the station. "HA, HA HA! HA HA, HA, HA HA!"

The Moon Base creaked and rocked from the first barrage. KND fighter had begun launching from the hanger bays, but no ship in the KND arsenal could match the weakest battleship in Mandark's fleet.

"Signal all available Sector's. We need all the help we can get up here!" Numbah 362 ordered, and a distress signal was sent out to all available operatives.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, a glowing green vortex cuts a hole in the fabric of space time inside a small suburban home built in the shadow of a nuclear plant. Mandy steps through the portal, and then travels into the cellar.

Inside the cellar, we find Grim and Billy caught in a massive spider web. Billy is screaming, and Grim is trying to get loose.

"SPIDER, SPIDER, GET THE SPIDER AWAY FROM ME!" Billy shouted, as Jeff the Spider was the one responsible for trapping the two. Instead of his typically happy expression, his face wore a blank stare, and his neck wore a red tie.

Billy's screaming was silenced by a smack across the face from Mandy. "Don't bother screaming Billy. He can't hear you anyway." Mandy spoke coldly.

"What's goin' on girl? And give me back me scythe!" Grim demanded.

"I'm achieving my destiny, that's what! Soon, the Kids Next Door will be destroyed, and from the ashes, my organization will rise. We'll protect children alright. By controlling them!" Mandy explained. "Unfortunately for you Grim, your presence is no longer needed."

"What you talkin bout mon? The Scythe needs a tether on its current plane of existence to maintain its power (I'll admit, that I made up.) You get rid of me, and the Scythe won't be able to do a ting'!" Grim replied.

"You think I don't know that? I've had your replacement selected long before this entire conspiracy even got started!" Mandy responded. "Goodbye Grim. And Billy, nothing personal, but if I leave you on Earth, you'll just mess everything up." the evil little girl added before creating two more vortexes. She quickly stepped through one, while the other sucked up Billy and Grim.

Back in space, Mandark's fleet was swatting away the tiny KND ships like flies. The influx of reinforcements had made no difference, and now the hangers and hospitals on the Moon Base were overflowing with junked ships and wounded pilots.

Back on the bridge, the same robot reports in to Mandark. "Lord Mandark, the puny KND fleet was no match for our armada. Shall we destroy the Moon Base?"

"Not yet. We're to wait for Mandy's command before we destroy the Moon Base. Deploy the boarding parties instead." Mandark ordered.

"It will be done."

Throughout the fleet, ships began firing large, tube shaped missiles towards the Moon Base. They pierced the outer hull and drilled down to the decks, rendering the entire outer defense system useless. The missiles then opened up, and began pouring child villains and Mandark's robots into the base.

The KND where being overwhelmed by Mandark's War-Bots, who's solid steel and high powered lasers were easily a match for the KND operatives's scrapped together mustard and candy launchers.

One group was faring better then others however: the Decommissioning Squad. Not only were they some of the best the KND has to offer in the first place, their leader, the infamous Numbah 86, would simply not let them retreat.

The loudmouth re-head had dug her team in around the Decommissioning Modules, intent on keeping them safe. They had just repealed the sixth wave of opponents when a swirly green vortex appeared and Mandy stepped through.

"That's it, that's it! I want out Mandy!" Kyle, the British wizard exclaimed as he, Bling Bling Boy and Joe Balooka retreated over what was left of their War-Bot team. "I agreed to help you because you promised me a place to live away from those two morons, but you never said anything about fighting some screeching Banshee!"

"If you even think about deserting I'll rip out your eyes." Mandy threatened in an extremely calm, but cold voice, causing Kyle to back off. Then Mandy offered him a space helmet. "Put this on and go through the portal. I need you and Brainfreezer to create an ice field around Mandark's fleet so that no more ships from the surface will get close."

"Hum, it beats dealing with that psycho red-head." Kyle muttered while slipping on the helmet and stepping through the portal.

"Ey, I recognise you!" Numbah 86 exclaimed when she saw Mandy. "As a former Soopreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, you are scheduled for immediate decommissioning!"

"Is she serious?" one of the decommissioning troops asked quietly.

Mandy felt like using the Scythe to send Numbah 86 and her whole team to the plane of eternal torment, but the Scythe's power was draining rapidly without Grim, and she doubted such a feat would be possible at the moment. So she instead used a fraction of the power the other move would require and simply shot a bolt of energy into the ceiling, bringing a portion of it down on the Decommissioning Team.

Their weapons were knocked from their hands, and the operatives were buried from the shoulders down under the rubble. "Know that that's out of the way, I think it's time we inform the world how we will be improving life for kids everywhere." Mandy said.

Outside, the cold vacuum of space was getting a lot colder. Brainfreezer and Kyle had used their respective science/magic to create a massive field of ice fragments that blocked any ships from the surface from attacking Mandark's fleet. A small flotilla of KND vessels hovered outside the ice field.

"We gotta push through there! The Moon Base needs our help!" Numbah 2 exclaimed into his radio. He and Sector V were inside the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., blocked off from the battle like everyone else.

"We can't risk it Numbah 2! The odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3,720 to 1!" Numbah 1 ordered. "And we won't be doing the Moon Base any good by getting ourselves smashed to bits.

Meanwhile, back in the Decommissioning Chamber, Bling Bling Boy had set up a video camera, a microphone and a podium, as well as a transmitter that would link the signal to Mandark's flagship. From their, the powerful broadcasting equipment on board would transmit the signal to every television, computer screen, and Game Boy on earth. When Mandy spoke, she would be addressing the world.

"And we are live in three, two, one!"

"Attention children of the world!" Mandy spoke, her face appearing across every television in the world, being translated into all languages. "For decades, the Kids Next Door have protected you from the tyranny of adults, "fighting" for your rights. But in several short days, I, Mandy, with the aid of other like-minded children, have done more for the safety of children world wide then the Kids Next Door have in their entire existence.

All over the world, Kids Next Door agents watching the broadcast grew wide eyed in horror. "This entire organization has been soft on adults for too long. And now, I'm offering you, the children of the world, a better option."

A short, squarish boy with Orange hair is watching the broadcast on a massive computer screen. "Our team of top child scientists, lead by Mandark, have created entire floating cities for the world's kids to live in."

"Computress, put a trace on this signal."

Inside the Lincoln residence, former KND operative and current Teen Ninja Cree watches with a calculating look on her face. "And, unlike the Kids Next Door, children will not be booted out when they turn thirteen. Children will be free to live their entire lives safe within our cities."

Cree pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew not to use lightly. "Father, you might want to turn on your television."

Inside the Moon Base, Mandy was nearing the end of her speech. "In fact, as proof of the Kids Next Door's irrelevance, I will now destroy the ultimate enemy of all children everywhere: decommissioning." she spoke, and the camera shifted to show the Decommissioning pods and the trapped Decommissioning Team.

"Joe, if you would do the honors?" Mandy said while pulling out a Balloon Launcher and pointing it at Joe. After a few seconds, she flipped it around so that the handle was pointing towards the crooked cop.

"With pleasure." Joe replied while taking the pistol. He walked slowly over to the still trapped Numbah 86, who was desperately stretching to reach a Mustard Pistol that was just out of reach. Joe paused for a second, then (unnecessarily) kicked the weapon far outside the Chief Commissioner's reach. He then aimed the Balloon Launcher, turned his head, and fired.

The balloon was loaded with Pinkeye, and since he fired at point-blank range, the infection spread immediately, covering most of Numbah 86's face. Mandy looked down on the defeated red-head, then turned back to the camera. "Once the destruction of the Moon Base is complete, the brain wiping of children will be a distant, unpleasant dream. The Kids Next Door no longer have the ability to lord over the children of the world while claiming to protect them. Within 24 hours, a kid-metropolis will be over every state, welcoming any child who is willing to permanently cast off the shackles of adult tyranny and be truly free. I also extend this offer to any Kids Next Door operatives who are willing to renounce their oppressive pasts and serve instead as true defenders of childhood, and work as guards and protectors of the cities." Mandy spoke while behind her, War-Bots could be seen disassembling the Decommissioning Modules.

"Tommorrow will be a golden age for children everywhere." Mandy concluded. "See you there."

"Anddddd CUT!" Bling Bling Boy shouted while turning off the camera. "Perfect!"

"Now that that's over with, it's time for this Moon Base to burn." Mandy declared. She then turned to the nearest robot. "Get me a ship you bucket of bolts."

Several minutes later, a miniature hologram of Mandy appeared on the armrest of Mandark's chair. "All our operatives are off the Moon Base. Turn it to ash." she ordered before the hologram winked out of existence.

Mandark pressed a button on the command chair, broadcasting his voice to all ships. "Open fire on the Moon Base. Full power to all cannons!" he ordered.

"What about the evacuating KND operatives?" the same robot from before asked. Any remaining Kids Next Door forces had decided to take their chances in the Ice Field with their damaged ships then remain on the Moon Base.

"Let them run. Their is nothing they can do now!" Mandark exclaimed before breaking into his signature laugh as his battleships began pulverising the Moon Base.

He was still laughing when the massive, ancient structure crumbled to dust.

Transmission interrupted...

* * *

Author's Notes: In what has become the organization's darkest hour, can the Kids Next Door survive? If they're to have any chance of stopping Mandy and her army, they'll have to look beyond their ranks for new allies. But will they be enough to turn the tide? Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

...Transmission re-established

Back on Earth, Numbahs 1-5 of the KND retreat into their tree house, planning on recovering from the crushing defeat the organisation suffered in space. Numbah 2 guided their 2x4 craft into the massive hanger bay that doubled as his bedroom.

A few seconds later, the tree house exploded.

Elsewhere, a massive congregation of Child Villains is under way in a large, gymnasium-like room. The crowd faces a large platform with a podium on it, and the chattering dies instantly as Mandy takes the stage. Her speech is short and to the point. "The KND are in ruin. Their Moon Base is dust and their tree houses are bombed. Take as many robots as you need and eliminate your rivals, then head to your assigned city." And with that, she walked off the stage.

The crowd dispersed in an excited haste, eager to eliminate their long time enemies. The view shifts outside to a gloomy swamp, where a massive, skull shaped structure suddenly rises from the depths before dozens of ships launch out and fly away in different directions.

Back inside, Mandy staring out a window, when The Kid, emotionless, robotic, and wearing a tie, steps from the shadows. Without turning her head, Mandy spoke simply "you know what to do." The Kid faded back into the shadows. A few minutes later, one last ship rose from the Doom-based Hall before flying away, and then the building sunk back into the swamp.

Mandy walked down a few hallways, then arrived in a room containing a massive machine of un-determinable purpose. Mandark was inspecting the device, while Kyle hovered a few feet off the ground in a meditative pose, looking directly into a mirror that showed a white haired teenager flying against a strange green back round. Remy Bucksaplenty was also present, though not doing anything a great importance.

"Allright boys, what's the status on our wildcards?" Mandy asked.

"All the fairies, including Wandisimo, have gone back to Fairy World to attend some massive conference, no doubt concerning our recent activities here on Earth." Remy reported. "According to Wandisimo, every Fairy in existence is attending."

"According to my Scrying Mirrior here, the Ghost Boy is not on Earth as well." Kyle stated.

"Excellent. Mandark, activate the Dimensional Pocket Generator!" Mandy ordered, and the evil boy genius flipped several switches, and the large machine surged to life.

"Now that my latest invention is working, all trans-dimensional travel to and from Earth will be impossible. I must warn you though, it will only last for about two and a half days, and when it fails, the Fairies will know we were the ones blocking them." Mandark stated.

"By then, I'll have a way to deal with our Fairy friends. Permanetly." Mandy responded.

"Just remember our dear Mandy!" Remy spoke up. "No one but us is allowed to have Fairies, and I want Wandisimo back when this is over!"

"I must admit, the idea of having one of the universe's most powerful magical creatures at my beck and call is nice, but I'm happy with just never having to put up with those idiots Fanboy and Chum Chum again." Kyle added. "You're sure they will never be able to bother me again?"

"No need to worry, I've sent a VERY special operative after them..."

(KND symbol)

It is night time outside the building where the two costumed youths known as Fanboy and Chum Chum reside, and a dark figure lurks. Inside the wooden construct, the two masked morons are playing with action figures, completely oblivious to the events affecting children everywhere, when the door creeks open, drawing the friend's attention.

"I am the weed in the garden of justice," the person began, still shrouded in darkness. "I am the squashier of heroes, I am.." the being stepped into the light, reveling himself to be a boy about somewhere between Fanboy and Chum Chum age wise, wearing a gourd over his rather large head and a dark looking costume and cape. In his hands he held a broom handle that had a 2x4 plank with a drawn on face attached to the end. "THE GOURD!" he exclaimed. "And I, along with my sinister henchman, Timber the Dark Shard, have been sent to destroy you by my dark masters!"

Instantly, the two hero wannabes sprung to their feet, ready to fight this dastardly villain. "Halt, evildoer! We shall defeat, even if we must sacrifice our very lives to do it!" Fanboy exclaimed back.

"We'll see about that!" the Gourd replied while stuffing his mouth with gourd seeds, making him rather difficult to understand.

"Could you say that again?" Chum Chum asked, before the Gourd spit the seeds from his mouth like machine gun bullets, forcing the heroes to dive for cover. "I said SAY, not SPRAY!" Chum Chum bantered from his and Fanboy's hiding spot from behind the couch.

The villain eventually ran out of seeds however, and the heroes used took the opportunity to tackle the masked fiend, and the three rolled around the room in a brawling dust ball.

Eventually, the Gourd got the upper hand, and knocked the two across the room using Timber the Dark Shard. "No one can save you now!" he exclaimed while approaching the fallen fans, holding Timber over his head, ready to strike.

"Well, this looks like the end old buddy..." Fanboy said in a scared tone. Just as The Gourd was about to finish them off however, his foot came in contact with a scattering of marbles that had been knocked to the floor during the earlier brawl. The villain quickly lost his balance, and fell out of a nearby window, screaming as he plummeted to the pavement below.

"WE DID IT CHUM CHUM! WE DEFEATED OUR FIRST SUPER-VILLAIN!" Fanboy exclaimed, and he and Chum Chum started celebrating like they beat the villain in some other way then random chance. They never did notice the gourd seed now sitting among the scattered marbles...

Outside, The Gourd picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, then picked up Timber just as a massive growth of vines exploded from inside the Clubhouse, trapping the structure and its two occupants several feet off the roof. The semi-victorious villain then faded into the darkness.

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, in the stereotypical average town beset by constant disasters of Porkbelly, a seemingly average house has come under attack. The Test residence has just had its roof ripped off by the evil rich kid and ally of Mandy Bling Bling Boy, who is coordinating the attack from a gray, pod shaped hovercraft. His mechanical minions had just finished trapping his crush Susan Test into a cage attached to the bottom of his hovercraft.

"I apologise for your sister's sudden departure Johnathan," he spoke to a fiery headed kid who was Susan's sister, Johnny Test. "But you have my assurance that she will live surrounded by absolute luxury in the city Mandy has promised me. Still, it would be rude of me not to give you something to remember me by..." He then began to laugh crazily while flying away.

"We gotta go after him!" Johnny exclaimed, but before he could do anything else, a massive, stone gray statue of Bling Bling Boy landed in front of him, crushing part of the lab. It was a perfect replica of the rich kid, except the statue had a crown on its head, a slingshot in its right hand, and a comic book in its left hand.

Johnny and his talking dog Dukey look at each other in confusion. Suddenly, the statue is joined by several actual size robot copies of Bling Bling with spinning yellow lights on their heads. Then, the statue surges forward. "OK, I know this is bad, but I feel like I've seen this before." Johnny comments before the boy and his dog jump out of the way of the robotic statue's massive foot.

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, in a snowy Colorado town, a short, fat boy in a red sweater carrying a long black case walks up to a regular looking house while humming. Still humming a cherry tune, he opens the case, and begins to assemble something out of the components inside. When he is finally done, he closes the case to reveal he is now holding an RPG-7 rocket launcher. He fires it at the house, watches it go up in smoke, then walks away while muttering, "take that you stupid Jewish butthole."

*Note: the author of this FanFic does not condone anti-sematic behavior or the destruction of homes using illegal explosive devices. He is mearly doing his best to write a known anti-semite in character. Jewish readers, please don't sue me.

(KND symbol)

The City of Townsville... IS IN TROUBLE! The city's resident super heroes, the Power Puff Girls, have been beaten! But by who?

"ALRIGHT BEACH BOY! GET THESE THREE INTO THE SHIP! NOW!" screamed Princess Morebucks at her two accomplices, Mushi and King Sandy.

"No one commands King Sandy or his lovely bride! Do it yourself!" he shouted back.

"Yeah! It was my special Antidote X crayons that took them out, and it was me and Sandy who lead the team that bombed the tree houses. So far, you haven't done anything!" Mushi added. "Besides, you're a princess, and I'm a queen. Therefore, I out rank out!"

This might take a while.

...Transmission interrupted.

Author's Notes: I apologise for the delay, some personal troubles had come up. And like I said before: to all my Jewish readers, I have no problems with you, I'm just trying to get Cartman in character. Also, anyone who figures out what I'm referencing with the giant Bling Bling Boy statue and robots will win my eternal respect and admiration as a fellow fan of a terribly under-appreciated franchise.


	6. Chapter 6

...Transmission re-established.

Numbah 1, his whole body riddled with sores and aches, opened his eyes slowly. "Ah, good, you are awake." came the accented voice of a young boy.

Numbah 1 looked to his right, and saw a short, blocky and orange haired boy wearing glasses and a white lab-coat was looking at a medical chart. Nigel then scanned the room around him. It filled with all kinds of sleek medical do-dads and had gleaming white walls. "Where... where am I?" he asked. The only thing he could remember was Numbah 2 landing in the hanger, then it all went blank.

"You are in the secret la-bor-a-tor-y of Dexter, boy genius!" the short kid said. "As you may have already deduced, I am Dexter, Numbah 1."

"How did you know...?"

"Your Numbah, position as leader of Sector V of the global anti-adult organization known as the Kids Next Door?" Dexter cut him off. "Your ID was in your pocket."

"Oh... yeah. That." Numbah1 replied sheepishly. Then, he noticed his teammates begin to stir. "They're waking up!"

"Uh, me aching head" grunted Numbah 4.

"I just got blown in from Sector V, and boy are my arms tired!" Numbah 2 said, not able to resist cracking a terrible joke.

"If Numbah 5 wasn't hurting so much, she would smack you over the head that lame-o joke. Where are we anyway?" Numbah 5 asked. "And where's Numbah 3?"

"Yeah, where is Numbah 3?" Numbah 1 asked.

"She's not... not in like some kind of intensive care is she?" Numbah 4 asked.

Dexter looked puzzled. "You four were the only kids I found at the blast site."

"BLAST SITE!" everyone exclaimed, having lost their memory of what happened to the tree house.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning." Dexter said. "It all began when a signal was patched into my secret la-bor-a-tor-y by an outside force. It was a video of an intimidating blond girl denouncing the Kids Next Door and offering children around the globe a home in these mysterious flying cities that have been popping up all over the place..."

"Wait, you know about the Kids Next Door?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Did I not tell you that I am Dexter, boy genius?" he said back. "Only an idiot wouldn't notice that gigantic Moon Base growing on the moon!"

"I guess it IS a little obvious..." Numbah 1 said sheepishly.

"Now where was I..." Dexter continued. "In the transmission, this Mandy person claimed to be working with my arch-enemy, Mandark! I traced the signal to a massive flotilla of warships in high orbit."

"The fleet that destroyed the Moon Base..." Numbah 2 concluded.

"Precisely. It did not take me long to determine they were Mandark's creations. I quickly calculated that my chances of success alone against Mandark were extremely low, and I set out to find allies. Your tree house was nearest to my location. It had detonated several minutes before I arrived. I picked the four of you out of the wreckage, and brought you here, where my med-bots have healed you in only an hour." Dexter concluded.

"I guess we should tell you our side of the story." Numbah 1 began. "It all started when Numbah 2 came across some intruders early in the morning..."

Meanwhile, back in the swamp base, Mandy observed The Kid, still under tie induced mind-control, land in the hanger bay on a video screen. Just as he opened the cargo hold, the screen fizzled, and the image of The Kid was replaced with Cartman. "Mandy, Mandy, can you hear me! I am in seriously need of help!" he shouted.

"What is it you fat moron?" Mandy asked.

"Stan and that stupid Jew Kyle survived! They somehow beat my army of drunken Civil War Re-enactors, and they're coming after me!" he panicked. "Help me god-dammit!"

Mandy pinched her brow in frustration. "All right, I'm sending Mandark with a ship. You'll help him destroy Dexter, then go to your city. It's time to go to stage 3." she said before turning off the monitor, cutting off Cartman's (undoubtedly profanity laced) response.

She then picked up a remote, and pressed several buttons. The entire base began to quake and hum, then blasted out of the swamp and into space, where the cities had fallen into a loose formation.

(KND symbol)

Back in Dexter's lab, Numbah 1 had finished explaining their part of the story, then tried contacting any remaining Operatives. Although it seems like every tree house on Earth had been bombed, most of the operatives were okay, and the global command structure, including Numbahs 362 and 86, had escaped the Moon Base.

Meanwhile, Dexter had used his wide array of technological equipment to locate the targets and survivors of other villain attacks. He had just finished compiling a list of locations they'd need to visit. "I will have my robots prep us a ship." Dexter said while the KND operatives double checked their weapons. "While you were knocked out I modified your weapons. They should be all around better."

"We need to move quickly. One of my team is more then likely in the hands of the enemy, and we need to get her back!" Numbah 1 said.

They quickly loaded into one of Dexter's transports and flew away. A few minutes after they left, a large tunneling machine smashed through the floor and began to pour out warbots. They began to tear apart any resistance, and after several minutes Mandark and Cartmen stepped out. "So, it seems we are too late to stop Dexter. Robots! Grab as much technology as you can fit on the ship! We will destroy Dexter when he launches his attack on the cities!" Mandark ordered before cackling his signature laugh.

"Can we leave already?" Cartman spoke up. "This science crap is for nerds."

Mandark scowled, then nonchalantly as possible pushed a beaker of deadly acid onto Cartman, who immediately began to scream in pain. "What the BLEEP did you BLEEP-ing do that for you BLEEP-ing pile of BLEEP-ed BLEEP!"

Mandark rolled his eyes at this. "Maybe that will teach you to respect science." he muttered while ordering some robots to get a life support tank ready. Cartman might be a fat, foul mouthed pest, but Mandy wanted him alive as leader of one of the cities for an unfathomable reason.

"Still, just because I need him alive, doesn't mean I can't make a few changes..." Mandark muses before laughing his signature laugh. "Get him into the surgical chamber and keep him alive. I'll operate on him after I see to a personal matter..."

(KND symbol)

The first stop for our heroes was the town of Porkbelly, where a giant invincible statue of a fat kid was still causing chaos all over town. Dexter's ship flew in low, and saw that the statue was chasing a fiery headed boy and his dog.

"Scanning statue and analyzing for weakpoints." Dexter said as his machines electronically examined the lumbering engine of death.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Johnny Test commented "jeez, this is one slow statue. We've been running from it for, what? Three hours?"

Strangely enough, his dog spoke back in perfect English. "I know, but none of your sister's inventions have put a scratch on it!"

Meanwhile, back in the ship, Dexter's eyes widened when he saw the scan results of the statue. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" he exclaimed in shock. Numbah 2, however, was not concerned.

"Not to worry Dexter. The Kids Next Door have developed a weapon for just this occasion." he said while brandishing a large explosive device scrapped together from the KND's typical assortment of junk with the word "New" (the E had been painted on backwards) across the side. "the N.E.W.B.O.M.B.!

(KND symbol)

Kids Next Door N.E.W.B.O.M.B.

Neatly

Envisioned

Weapon

Blasts

Opponent

Mostly

Beaten

(KND symbol)

"Bombs away!" Numbah 2 shouted as he tossed the explosive into the statue's path. It detonated a few seconds later, enveloping the terrible tribute in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud cleared, the statue was perfectly intact, but had stopped moving. "Wait for it..." Numbah 2 encouraged.

On the ground, Johnny had walked up to the stone statue, then lightly tapped it. The colossus quivered and shook, then thousands of spidery cracks spread all over its surface, before the entire thing shattered into a million little pieces. "Success!" Dexter exclaimed while bringing the ship in for a landing.

"Thanks for helping me and all, but, uh, who are you guys?" Johnny asked as the five children dis-embarked. "By the way, my name's Johnny. Johnny Test. And this here is my best friend who happens to have a horrible hair disorder."

"Hi." Dukey added.

"I am Numbah 1 of the Kids Next Door, a global organization dedicated to the protection of children everywhere!" the team leader explained.

"And I am Dexter, boy genius!" the child prodigy replied. "Saaayyyyy, I feel like I've heard of you before. You wouldn't happen to be a part of the world genius association would you?" Dexter asked.

"Nah, you must be thinking of my sisters." Johnny replied calmly. Then he remembered. "Bling Bling Boy has Susan! He took her to one of those flying cities that have been all over the news!"

"And that is exactly why we are here Johnny!" Numbah 1 exclaimed. "Those cities, and the children who run them, are being commanded by an evil mastermind who once nearly hi-jacked the Kids Next Door! If you help us defeat them, you'll get you sister back. So Test... are you in, or are you old?"

"Of course I'll help you! Do you have any idea how long I'll be grounded for if I don't get Susan back!" Johnny exclaimed. "Good thing I grabbed a bunch of my sister's inventions out of the lab before that statue started chasing me. Speaking of which," the fiery headed boy then turned to Dukey. "Go back to the lab and do whatever you can to help Mary." Dukey nodded before sprinting home on all fours.

"Allright then, Kids Next Door, MOVE OUT!"

(KND symbol)

The next stop was Townsville, where are heroes find that Mushi and Sandy were still arguing with Princess Morebucks over who do the physical labor. They were so involved in their argument that they didn't even notice the KND operatives sneak out, grab the unconscious Power Puff Girls, and fly away.

Somehow, over the roar of the jet engines, the children inside could still hear the futile cries of "I'm PRINCESS Morebucks, and I order YOU to do the work!"

"Well I'm QUEEN Mushi, and I order YOU to do the work!"

"I really wish my cousins didn't have football practice today..."

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, back at the Gilligan residence, all is quiet as the veil of night descends over the neighborhood. The sole source of light is a flickering welder's torch inside the Gilligan garage. Outside, a dark figure lurks.

Inside, Tommy Gilligan, A.K.A. The Tommy, is making some adjustments to his Tommy-mobile, when a voice enters his ears. "I am the scythe that harvests the ears of heroes, I am the black manure in the garden of injustice, I am..." The pre-teen vigilante turns to see a boy a little older then him wearing a gourd over his head and a dark jumpsuit and cape "THE GOURD!" he exclaimed. "And you, Tommy Gilligan, shall be one of the first of many heroes to fall before my splintery fury! Prepare to..."

Any further words from the wannabe super-villain were cut off by the sudden firing of at least twelve different 2x4 defense lasers rigged around the garage. They hit the evil-doer with enough force to punch him through the garage door and into a tree across the street, which he promptly got his over-sized head stuck in.

Tommy strolled calmly out of the garage, leaned against the new opening in the door, and dusted his hands. "And that's why you don't mess with The Tommy." he said smoothly. Them however, his face became serious. "I wonder what he meant by 'one of the first of many...' Could Hoagie and his friends be in danger! This looks like a job for... THE TOMMY!" he exclaimed. Then a rocket formed from beneath his hat, and the young vigilante rocketed off into the sky.

"Uh, hello? Can someone get me down? Go for help, Plank!"

(KND symbol)

While all this was going on, Numbah 1 and Dexter had successfully met and recruited the other targets of the Conspiracy, as well as contacted what was left of the KND and arranged a meeting, where they would prepare for a final, last ditch attack on Mandy.

Numbah 362 stood on a podium before the massive crowd of kids before her. "My fellow kids, for weeks we have been on the run, hiding in fear of Mandy and her followers. That ends TODAY!" she exclaimed, earning cheers from the crowd. "I know that some of you have never even heard of the Kids Next Door, and are scared of battling an enemy that has so far seemed invincible. But I assure you, I know from personal experience, that if Mandy isn't stopped, the last few weeks will look like a summer vacation! We must end this threat now!" the crowd roared with applause. "I will now give the mike to Numbah 1, who has drawn up the plans for out attack."

Numbah 1 stepped on the stage. "Thank you Numbah 362. Our battle plan is simple and strait-forward." he declared while a holographic projection of the massive spherical cities came to life. They hung in loose formation, forming a perimeter around a (comparatively) small skull shaped building/station. Mandark's fleet was spread around, providing maximum defense. "We believe that Mandy and most of her important player are here." he began while pointing to the Doom-based Hall. "While our fleet, which has been equipped with computer scrambling devices by Dexter to nullify Mandark's robotic gunners engages the fleet, a strike team of our best fighters will board the HQ and take Mandy and her council prisoner. Knowing Mandy, she likely has some kind of self-destruct or remote control system linked to the fleet or the cities or both. Once the HQ is under our control, we will evacuate the cities and slag the fleet." he finished.

Numbah 1 began to leave the stage, then turned back. "I cannot begin to express how important it is that we win this fight. Although our reasons for fighting are different, I can assure you all, if Mandy is allowed to rule over those poor children she has deceivedinto living in these cities, they'll be worse off then they would be under any adult." Everyone became stoic at this. Then a small grin crept onto Nigel's face. "So let's get up there and kick some butt!" he shouted, and cries of "Kids Next Door rule!" echoed throughout the chamber. "In three hours, we attack!" Numbah1 finished, unaware that up on the ceiling, a mechanical spider listened and transmitted...

Up in space, Mandy removed a pair of headphones. "And I'll be waiting for you, Nigel Uno." she spoke with hate, before walking away.

Transmission interrupted...

What will happened to Cartman? Will the KND succeed? Where is Numbah 3? What was the deal with that strange bomb? (figure it out and you win a billion points!) Tune in to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

...Transmission re-established

Up in low orbit, a space-suited astronaut is floating in the void, a tether keeping him attached to the International Space Station while he performs some regular maintenance. The radio in his helmet crackles to life. "Hey Mitch, we're getting some odd readings on the radar here. Could you check and make sure it hasn't been must up by anything?"

"Roger that Dale." the astronaut replied. Before he began spacewalking though, something caught his eye. It almost looked like a bunch of ships leaving the atmosphere...

A scrapped together force of KND and Dexter's craft blew past the astronaut, sending him spinning around the void, the plastic chord keeping him from hurling into deep space. "Houston, we have a problem..."

"Attention all ships, this is Red leader! All wings report in!" ordered Numbah 1 into his radio. In an attempt to bolster their numbers, every kid who had even decent piloting skills had been given a fighter.

"Red 1, standing by!"

"Red 2, standing by!"

"Red 3, standing by!"

"Red 4 standing by!"

"Maroon 5, standing by!"

"Red Fox standing by!"

"Red October standing by!"

"Red lobster standing by!"

"Red Redemption, standing by!"

"Red Robin, standing by!"

"Gold leader, are you ready?" Numbah 1 asked Numbah 2, who's call sign is Gold Leader for now.

"Copy that captain!" the pilot replied. "Me and Gold Squadron will keep you covered while you guys board Mandy's ship. According to my scans, it's that skull shaped one in the middle of the enemy formation."

Numbah 4, who was serving as tail-gunner for Numbah 1, suddenly looked shaky. "You ah... you don't mean the one covered in turrets and swarming with fighters do ye?" he asked nervously.

"That's the one!" Numbah 1 replied undaunted. "All right team, we fight today not only for ourselves, or for our friends or our family, but for childhood as we know it! Everybody, BATTLE-STATIONS!" Numbah 1 shouted, receiving a roar of enthusiasm in response. "LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted as the entire fleet plunged into a massive firefight.

"I hate flyiinnggggg!" Numbah 4 moaned while opening fire on any enemies he could see.

(KND symbol)

On board the Doom-based Hall, Mandy was putting the finishing touches on the intricate ritual that Heinrich Von Marzipan will one day so amateurishly unleash in Guatemala. The intended target for the quality stealing spell?: Kuki Sanban, who was tied to a table at the center of the sugar symbol. She was currently (and futile) struggling against her bonds.

"Why are you doing this Mandy? Why can't you just be happy and loving and nice?" Kuki pleaded.

"I wouldn't expect an airhead like you to understand my destiny." Mandy replied, never deviating for the precise task at hand. "But I want you to know that you are going to help me achieve my goals. Just like your sister has."

Before either could say anything more, a hologram appeared from Mandy's wrist sized projector. "Mandy, the KND are attacking the fleet, but for some reason my warships can't get a lock on them. They must be jamming our targeting computers!" exclaimed the miniature floating blue head of Mandark.

Mandy had been scowling before receiving this news, and became even more cross looking at the sound of this. "Put The Kid on." she ordered, and the hologram of Mandark fizzled out of existence and was replaced by the hot shot pilot known only as Ace. "Ace, I'm putting you in command of the fighter squadrons. Get out there and destroy them ship to ship." Ace gave a brisk salute and hung up.

"Oh, I should have known that that Kid was nothing but trouble!" Kuki exclaimed. "And I used to think he was cute..." she added quietly.

"Wrong again as usual Sanban." Mandy corrected, and the scene changed to a gray-tinted flashback. Ace was working on his fighter when Mandy smashed open the door. "When we first approached The Kid, he wanted nothing to do with us, and even threatened to tell the Kids Next Door what was going on." Mandy and Ace are arguing and threatening each other. The camera pans away until only their shadows are seen. "But we eventually reached an agreement." The flashback ends with the shadow of a Tie leaping forward and attaching itself to the hot-shot's neck, placing him into the mind-controlled state he's been in for the whole story.

"Your sister did a marvelous job genetically engineering the Living Ties that Windsor brought us, as well as testing your family's compatibility with the Scythe's power. It's a shame that genius and ambition don't run in the family." Mandy spoke as she finished the preparations. She then removed a Tie Egg from a jar and walked over to Kuki. "This ritual will drain you of all your positive emotions, and accelerate the growth and power of this Tie." Mandy exclaimed while shattering the egg shell and ripping the still developing Bow Tie out, causing it to squeal in pain. "Then, you'll be ready to re-bond with the scythe," Mandy added while pulling the now-powerless Grim Reaper's Scythe from behind her back. "And serve me as a mind controlled slave with unlimited super-natural power."

Mandy dropped the Tie embryo onto Kuki's neck as it was still slowly beating. She then stepped outside the circle. "Any last free words?"

"Wally. Wally will stop you!" she said in full faith, having full confidence that her teammate would save her.

"I don't think so." Mandy said with a kind of harsh, simple coldness. She then began the process, the sugar glowing bright, and the Tie Embryo growing and morphing in horrible ways. Without any further words, she walked out the door, and activated the room's sound dampeners to block the sound of Kuki's screaming.

(KND symbol)

Outside, the battle is heating up. Dexter's jammers have kept Mandark's ships from being able to target the KND ships, but with the sheer amount of fire coming off the warships, several craft were inevitably caught in the crossfire.

Still, the KND had the upper hand. Once again, Dexter's genius saved the day. His knowledge of Mandark's technology gave him the insight to craft ammunition capable of damaging the enemy ships.

A rocket shaped craft had just pulled out of a bombing run against an enemy cruiser when the radio crackled to life. "Look out Gold 7, you've got hostile fighters incoming!"

"Roger that!" replied Jimmy Neutron, the child prodigy of Retroville, as he made note of the three red blips on his radar. He took several evasive actions against his pursuer, but couldn't seem to shake them. "This guys good." the genius thought to himself while looking over his control board for a button that would shake his opponent.

He finall selected a square blue button, and a few seconds after pressing it, a glowing blue cube dropped from the back of the rocket. It floated gently through space, then emitted a glowing blue light which was quickly sucked back inside, along with the three ships. Or so the genius thought.

"Heh heh, infinite space charges get 'em every time." Jimmy chuckled quietly, until he noticed the same blip from before was now directly on top of him! "How did he...? Of course! He must have killed his engines just as I launched the cube, keeping him from being sucked in. Shutting off all his systems would have also keep my scopes from detecting him, making it look like he went down with his buddies. Then he rode the EMP wave and..." any further enlightenment was cut off by the shaking and alarms that indicated the ship had been hit.

Inside Ace's fighter (for who else could have pulled off the extremely complicated maneuver described above?) the pilot lined up his cross-hairs on Jimmy's damaged craft. Had he not been rendered emotionless by the mind-control, now would have been the time for him to speak a smug "I have you now."

Before Ace could pull the trigger though, a sudden laser burst clipped his wing, skewing his aim and altering his flight path. Inside Jimmy's ship, the boy genius breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"YE-HA!" came Numbah 2's cheer over the comm. "Don't worry about billiard boy, I'll handle him!" the pilot ordered. "Go cover Numbah 1! He and Red Squadron are going to try and board Mandy's ship soon!"

"Copy that!" Jimmy said before changing course.

"Alright Kid, let's settle this once and for all!" Numbah 2 declared as he and Ace squared off.

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, Numbah 1 and Red Squadron were on a collision course with the Doom-based Hall. "Alright team, our target is the large hanger under the right eye. We only get one shot, so if you can't get in on the first pass, break off and help the others, LET'S DO THIS!"

"Uh, Numbah 1-sir. There are enemy fighters headed our way." spoke Sonya. Since Tommy had been unable to join the KND, she had become Sector W's pilot, and was surprisingly good at it.

"Not cool." added Lee from the gunner's seat.

The mechanical pilots fired with inhuman synchronization, but human intuition gave the KND pilots the edge needed avoid and retaliate. Thing still looked bleak however, as more and more fighters poured from the skull-shaped HQ.

Suddenly, there was a massive blast that destroyed at least 80% of the bogies. Jimmy Neutron had fired the rocket, and a few seconds later, he fired another one. This one was aimed for the hanger bay that kept launching the vessels however, and the resulting detonation cleared the entire deck of enemy fighters and their mechanical pilots.

"Alright guys, with all the fighters out of the way, you should have no problem boarding the ship." Jimmy spoke over the comm while changing course to assist others. "Gotta blast!"

"Just one problem genius." spoke up Stan. He and Kyle had been picked up by the KND in Washington D.C., where they had successfully defeated Cartman's army of Drunken Civil War Re-enactors. Stan is the better pilot, so he's flying while Kyle serves as gunner. "The hanger we need to land in is guarded by twelve feet of solid steel!"

The boy in a red poof-ball hat was indeed correct, as the hanger bay door was sealed up tight. "Not to worry!" replied Dexter. "I can hack into Mandark's computers with my eyes closed! It will be open in a moment!" he declared.

"You heard him team, keep on course!" Numbah 1 declared, and the figthers stayed on their collison course with the hanger bay door.

"Don't you think we should at least slow down?" asked Johny Test.

"Negative. Unless we keep up our current speed, those turrets will pick us off." answered Numbah 5.

"Thirty seconds to impact." spoke the navigation computer installed in everyone's fighter.

"Dexter, hurry up!" exclaimed Numbah 1

"I'm almost there..."

"Twenty seconds."

"Just a little longer..."

"Ten seconds..."

"Almost..."

"Fiver, four..."

"Just..."

"Three"

"OPEN THE DOORS ALREADY!"

"DONE!" the boy genius shouted as the doors slid open. A split second later and the entire squadron would have splattered all over the hull.

The child heroes landed their ships and cut the engines. They exited the cockpits, removed any flight helmets, drew their weapons, and descended into the heart of darkness.

Transmission interrupted...

Author's notes: I apologise if the inclusion of Jimmy Neutron or the other South Park boys seems sudden. For Jimmy, there aren't any child villains from that series I know of to include. As for the South Park boys, the entire "heard but not scene" sub-plot about Cartman leading an army of Drunken Civil War Re-enactors to attack the government was lifted directly from an existing South Park episode.

The exchange between Mandy and Kuki will make no sense unless you've seen Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. If you haven't seen it, look up the plot, then come back and read this chapter again.

And yes. I lifted the entire "All wings report in" joke from Family Guy. I'm a bad, bad person.


	8. Chapter 8

...Transmission re-established.

The strike team moved slowly and carefully through the bowels of the space station, but found not a single thing (living or otherwise) to be stirring. Every now and then the structure would shake from a stray laser blast or misguided rocket, but all was peaceful and still so far.

Finally, the elite team reached a meeting room dominated by a large U-shaped table. In its center stood a large podium, and six seats flanked it on both sides. A massive video monitor hanging over a set of teleporters at the other end of the room suddenly crackled to life. The sinister face of Mandy appeared. She looked... not happy, because this is Mandy, but smug with victory.

"Well, well, well. It seems you've finally arrived." she mocked in the closest thing to a nice voice the tyrannical child could make.

"Where's Kuki you witch!" Numbah 4 shouted.

"You will find your friend right through here." Mandy spoke as a nearby door slid open. "I should warn you though, if you all gang up on me, I'll detonate the nuclear bombs I have hidden in each city housing millions of children."

"You're bluffing!" Numbah 4 shouted.

"If your so sure, go into that hallway with everyone you have. If you don't, however, want millions of kids to be turned to ash in nuclear fire, send only Numbahs 1 and 4. Choose wisely." she replied before the screen shut down

"I'm afraid she isn't Numbah 4." spoke Dexter, who had hacked into a nearby computer. "It would seem as though Mandy's group had enough geniuses in it to construct one nuclear warhead per city, and they can be detonated at any moment. They need to be disarmed in person" Then he faced the computer screen. "I did however, change the destination for those teleporters from the vacuum of space to the cities. I recommend we split into teams."

"Agreed." said Numbah 1. "Dexter, find out which villains are in which cities, and then Numbah 5 will assemble the teams. Me and Numbah 4 are going after Mandy."

Numbah 5 and Dexter saluted as Numbah 1 and 4 ran down the hallway. "You heard the man everybody! BATTLE-STATIONS!"

(KND symbol)

After a short run, Numbahs 1 and 4 arrived in a dark, circular chamber. The only light came a nearby window, which let the glow of the still raging space battle illuminate the chamber. A black throne faced the window, on which sat Mandy.

"It took you long enough to get here." Mandy said snidely. Wally looked ready to beat her to a pulp, even if she was a girl.

"I'm only gonna ask once you witch." he said, a dark look in his eyes. "Where. Is. KUKI!"

"Right in front of you." Mandy said while pressing a button on her throne, causing the floor to open in a circle. A dark red sphere rose from the depths. "Open." she commanded, and several clamps unlocked with a hiss. Once the smoke cleared, the two operatives were stunned by what they saw.

"K...Kuki? Is that you?" Wally asked, and it was indeed her standing there. With an emotionless expression. And a black cloak.

And the Grim Reaper's Scythe.

(KND symbol)

Back in the meeting room, Dexter and Numbah 5 had organized strike teams for each city. Dexter made some last minute adjustments, then set the teleporter on a timer before hurrying onto his platform. The machine hummed to life, and all the children disappeared in a flash of light.

Numbah 83, Numbah 84, Johnny Test and Kyle appeared in a massive city of sky-scrappers. Shining lights stretched as far as the eye could see, and brightly glowing billboards declared the supremacy of the city's inhabitants at every turn. The four kids were awe-struck.

They were snapped from their daze by the sound of a harsh mechanical voice ordering, "HALT! RESPECT KING C.'S AUTHORITAH!" The speaker was a mechanical Cop Bot armed with a can of Bear Mace.

"Not cool." muttered Lee while everyone assumed fighting stances.

(KND symbol)

In a different city, Stan, Kenny, Numbah 13 and Timmy Turner found themselves surrounded by sky scrappers as well. The one difference being, these were made out of cardboard. Fliers covered almost every surface, advertising services such as pet grooming, five star restaurants, an aquarium, a sauna and even a cruise liner.

"OK guys, none of us are really good fighters, so we need to keep our eyes open and stay quiet." Stan said.

"You got it Stan! Quiet as a mouse!" Numbah 13 exclaimed quite loudly. This of course drew the attention of the city's mechanical law enforcement. Instead of robotic police officers, this city's mechanical guardians were robot copies of everyone favorite mono-browed moron, Ed.

"Goddammit, look what you did now!" Stan shouted at Numbah 13, who was backing away from several Ed-bots.

"Oh boy, this is not good. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" the unlucky operative cried in fear. His sudden panic attack also caused him to trip over his shoelace, and the resulting trip caused him to crash into the side of a cardboard building.

Meanwhile, in the top floor of the largest sky-scrapper in the city, the Eds were hosting a swanky party for all the Rich Kids who had chosen to live there, being the only ones capable of affording the Eds scams on a daily basis.

Eddy had just been rejected by Princess Morebucks when Double D tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Eddy. I think you should see this." the sock headed boy said while pointing to the nearest window.

"What is it now?" Eddy asked in a grumpy tone. His eyes went wide when he saw the line of collapsing buildings headed his way.

"Double D?"

"Yes Eddy?"

"Why can't we ever win?"

"It's just not in our genes I suppose."

Several minutes later the entire city was flattened, destroyed by a massive domino effect. Slowly, the various inhabitants stuck their heads out of the layer of wreckage that coated the ground. Finally, Numbah 13, his helmet missing and his glasses cracked, rose from the rubble. He was joined by Timmy and Stan.

"Hey, where's that parka kid?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know." Stan said as he began to dig through the wreckage for his friend. All he found was an bloody orange parka stuck to the bottom of a cardboard panel. "Oh my god, Numbah 13 killed Kenny!"

"You basterd!" added Timmy.

Numbah 13 adjusted his glasses, took a good long look at everything, then spoke a quiet "oops."

(KND symbol)

Back in Mandy's inner sanctum, Numbahs 1 and 4 stood in shock at what happened to Kuki. "What... what did you do to her?" Numbah 4 asked, too shocked to even be angry.

"I needed a new Grim Reaper, one with absolute loyalty to me. So I kidnapped the only other person who has ever officially held the Scythe, drained her of all her positive emotions, stuck a mutated mind control Tie on her, then stuck her in my 'Eternal Safety Capsule' over there." Mandy explained in a simple tone. "The capsule is completely impenetrable, keeping the person inside eternally safe from everything, even Death. It is also equipped with a Chrono Accelerator and the Decommissioning tech we stole from the Moon Base. I've been using the Chrono Accelerator to force Kuki to experience years and years of absolute loneliness, while in reality only seconds have passed. I've also selectively erased some of her memories. There is absolutely nothing left of the Kuki you know."

Numbah 4 was shaking with anger, ready to explode at any time. When he spoke, it was in a slow, barely restrained voice. "You know, me mum always told me ta never hit girls. And I never have. But you!" he said, while pointing a finger at Mandy, who was as cold and calm as ever. "You aren't a girl! Your not even human! Your a monster!"

"Be that as it may, I think I'll let your precious Kuki destroy you." Mandy replied while swiveling her chair to face Numbah 1. "I want to destroy you personally." As soon as she finish speaking, her chair rose from the ground, along with a circular platform that it locked into. Twin gatling lasers deployed from both sides, and took aim at the bald Brit.

"I've got nothing to say to you Mandy, except for this," Numbah 1 said while adjusting his shades. "You're going down!"

(KND symbol)

Across the void of space, three youths shine into existence as the teleporters successfully deposit three more heroes into another city. One of them, a boy with a square head and a backpack, looks at a small beeping device shaped like a Game Boy.

"According to the scanner that that blocky kid gave us, the Friends should be somewhere around here." said Mac. A few days ago, all the Imaginary Friends from the Foster home he frequented had been abducted. He had followed the trail to a group calling themselves the KND, and according to their scientists (who claimed they could track the "imaginary energy" the creatures put off) they were here, in this massive floating city.

"Oh oh OH! You brought a Game Boy! Let me play, LET ME PLAY!" shouted the square heads imaginary friend, a blob like creature named Blooregard Q. Kazoo. He desperatly scrambled for the device.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT! We are on a serious mission here, and it is vital that we all take this SERIOUSLY!" shouted the final member of the team, a short kid with freckles and buck teeth. He is one of the most hated operatives in the Kids Next Door, Numbah 363.

"Oh put a lid on it buck tooth! We waltz in, grab the others, and waltz out. How hard could it be?" Bloo replied. Then he looked around. "Hey cool we're at the beach!"

Indeed, sand, sun and water seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Everywhere you looked, swimwear clad children were frolicking in the water. In the distance, a huge castle made out of sand could be seen. "Well, we better get moving." declared Mac, and the three began the long trek to the castle.

(KND symbol)

Back out in space, the battle raged on. The KND forces were fighting valiantly, but Mandark had moved his flagship to the center of the engagement, giving its massive guns no end of targets. Numbah 2 had worked out a way to destroy it though.

Due to the heavy use of computer calculations during its construction, the design of the ship was heavily mechanical and relied heavily on math and calculations to position the cannons. Although the design allowed for maximum firing arcs above the ship, it meant that the heavy guns couldn't hit anything skimming the surface. This was because the construction robots Mandark used to mass produce the fleet calculated that no human pilot could posses the skill and reflexes to get that close to the ship without being vaporized.

Those robots had never met Hoagie Gilligan.

"Alright team, let's do this!" Numbah 2 exclaimed into the comm while he and his two wing-man accelerated through the laser screen with ace precision, and just barely penetrated the ship's defenses. They brought their fighters in low and hugged the surface. "Alright boys, we skim over the hull, fly right under the noses of the heavy firepower, then bomb the bridge into dust!"

"You got it captain. We'll, wait what is th... ARRGHH!" one of the wing-men replied before noticing something come up on his radar. It was Ace, and he had just blasted the unnamed pilot on the wing and sent him spiraling towards the Earth. "Tell my mom I lover her..."

The Ace fired again, heavily damaging the other fighter. "I gotta pull out Numbah 2. If I stay I'm gonna be blasted to pieces, and I just had the fighter waxed!"

"Baby." Numbah 2 muttered while his cohort flew away. "Still, I can't break to attack without getting chewed up by those cannons, and if a stay here I'll get fried!"

Inside Ace's ship, the pilot clicked on the radio. "Let him go. Stay on the leader." he ordered in a dull, nearly accent-less voice. Then he opened fire on Numbah 2, coming closer and closer to finishing him with each shot. Then, his targeting computer beeped as his cross-hairs lite up.

Before he could pull the trigger though, the robot fighter next to him blew up in a dazzling explosin. Ace looked up out of his cockpit and saw a decked out red and white rocket heading his way.

"YYYAAAHHHOOOO! And so The Tommy preformed another daring rescue!" Tommy exclaimed while firing again, this time at Ace's remaining wing-man. He only grazed the mechanical ship's wing however, causing it to spin out and slam into Ace's ship, sending him spinning into deep space.

"Way to go Tommy! Now, let's blow this thing and go home!" Numbah 2 exclaimed while firing a cluster of rockets at the bridge. The control center for the mighty warship burst into dazzling flames, and explosions began to erupt all over the ship.

Inside the vessel, Mandark was panicking while frantically pressing all kinds of buttons. "How could this happen? All they did was blow up the bridge! Why are there explosions all over the place?"

"Hey Mandark, come look at the pretty lights!" exclaimed DeDe, who was prancing away from a small fire. When Mandark had arrived in Dexter's Lab with Cartman, he had asked DeDe to accompany him into space to watch him defeat the KND, hoping to win her over in the process. DeDe thought they were at a fireworks display.

"No matter. Come my love, I have an escape pod prepared for both of us." Mandark called while opening the hatch to the just-mentioned pod.

"Awwww, is it time to go already?" DeDe asked while stepping into the escape unit.

As the space age lifeboat rocketed away from the burning flagship and back towards the Earth, Mandark lifted his fist and yelled towards the fleet. "I'll get you next time Dexter. NEXT TIMEEEE!"

"What does this button do?"

Transmission interrupted...

Author's Notes: We are getting close to the end people! I want to inform you right now that not every city will appear on screen. There are around twelve to thirteen cities, and it would be impossible for me to come up with a theme, plot, and hero/villain teams for each one.

Anyone who has ever seen just one episode of Dexter's Lab can probably guess what DeDe end up doing.

And yes, even though they have not had anything remotely resembling something to do with this story until now, I just had to had Mac and Bloo. Mainly just to write Bloo fighting with Numbah 363.

The next chapter (if you couldn't guess) is gonna be seriously dark. No one is gonna die (not even Mandy, I have something special planned for her) but it will be dark none the less.

As always, please review, and kudos to anyone who can catch the references. (I just love writing those!)


	9. Chapter 9

...Transmission re-established

Numbah 83, 84, Johnny Test and Kyle reached the top of a massive flight of stairs. They'd finally reached the capital building of their target city (which turned out to be named 'Cartmantropolis'). "Alright guys," began Johnny "Cartman, Bling Bling and my sister have got to be in there somewhere. Let's do this!"

"I DON'T THINK SO BUTTHOLE!" shrieked out while something massive dropped from the top of the sky-scrapper. It smashed into the ground and created a massive dust cloud. When it cleared, the four could see a massive spider like machine standing before them. Its long rectangular body held a glass case, and inside this case was Cartman. "You Jews aren't getting any farther! I'm gonna kill you, grind you into chili and feed you to the ginger's!"

"Cartman! What the hell happened to you!" Kyle exclaimed after he got a good look at his enemy. Cartman looked paler, and seemed almost frail. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that the glass case Cartman is controlling the machine from is not a cockpit, but a life-support tank.

"That stupid asshole Mandark spilled acid on me! That's what happened! But enough talking, I'm finally gonna kill you Kyle!"

(KND symbol)

Mac, Bloo and Numbah 363 were standing in front of the Sand Castle. Mac walked up and was about to knock when a voice rang out. "Look! A group of foolish peasants dares to approach the castle of King Sandy!" the three of them looked up to see three of Sandy's armored knight cousins looking down on them from the ramparts.

"Uh, sure. Hey, can we come in?" asked Mac.

"HA! Only those invited by King Sandy himself or the queen may enter the royal castle! Begone, or we shall... what is this?" the knight exclaimed, but his tone became inquisitive when he saw Bloo.

"It is another one of those strange creatures Queen Mushi enjoys the company of. LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE!" the knight ordered, and the other two echoed his command. The gates crashed open, and the three walked inside.

"Nicely played Mac. You might be KND material after all!" Numbah 363 said.

"Uh, thanks. I think..." Mac replied, not sure if he had actually done anything.

"I hope they have paddle-ball here!" Bloo exclaimed, and the three continued on.

(KND symbol)

Inside the control ship, Numbah 1 was evading fire from Mandy, while Kuki was slowly advancing towards Numbah 4, no emotion on her face.

"Numbah 3... Kuki... you're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Numbah 4 asked, scared not for himself, but for what Numbah 3 would become if she remained The Reaper forever.

"Don'tcha remember all the good times we had together?" he asked, and Kuki began to seem uncertain. "Christmas, beatin' up bad guys... and that time we went to the Rainbow Monkey theme park? That was great!" he said somewhat insincerely as Kuki began moving towards him.

"She can't hear you anymore Wally. She is now the absolute embodiement of heartless despair." Mandy taunted.

"Well if we're going down, you're coming with us!" Nigel shouted as he fired a sudden mustard blast into the right gatling laser, causing it to spark and then explode, damaging Mandy's contraption beyond repair.

Mandy snarled. "It dosen't matter how much you hurt me. As long as I have Death under my control, I AM IMMORTAL!" she exclaimed. "Nothing can kill me, nothing can tear my soul from my body and toss me into the underworld. As long as the tinniest flicker of fear is alive in the universe, I shall survive. Grim, DESTROY THEM!"

Kuki raised her Scythe, and just as she was about to bring it down, Wally pulled something out from behind his back. "Hey Kooks, look. It's your Mr. Huggykins doll. Remember the good times we had with that?" Kuki brought down the Scythe, but only succeeded in destroying the stuffed animal.

Numbah 4 held the bisected halves of Mr. Huggykins in each hand, looking back and forth between the upper and lower body in dismay. "Well that didn't work." he said quietly as Kuki raised the Scythe for another swing. "Only one thing I can do now..."

(KND symbol)

Back in Sandy's city, everything was quiet outside the Sand Castle. Suddenly, the drawbridge was smashed open by a screaming Eduardo, Mac and Numbah 363 clinging to his fur. The purple Spanish-speaking friend had his face covered in makeup and much of his fur had ribbons tied into them.

Next out was Wilt, who muttered "sorry" whenever he stepped on or banged into something. CoCo came out next, chattering away as Bloo rode on her back.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Eduardo screamed as he rampaged across the beach, smashing everything.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS THING!" Numbah 363 exclaimed as he did his best to hold on.

"EVERYTHING WAS GONNA WORK OUT FINE, BUT NNNNOOOOO, YOU HAD TO GO IN GUNS BLAZING AND FREAK ED OUT!" Mac shouted back. "WAIT, WHERE'S CHEESE!"

"FIRE!" shouted King Sandy, and a massive catapult inside the castle fired the previously mentioned friend into the sand near the escaping children. "EXCELLENT! We got rid of him. Now go get some real ammo!"

"I like cereal."

(KND symbol)

Back in Cartmantropolis, the four children were doing everything in their power to fight the fat kid's (hey, I'm just big-boned!) mechanical monster. Lee attacked with his yo-yo, Johnny fired rockets and lasers his sisters built, Kyle struck with his nun-chucks, and Sonya... did her best (combat's not really her thing)

Johnny fired a barrage of rockets at Cartman, pushing his machine back. Lee jumped to the left, and wrapped his yo-yo around one of the walker's legs. The leg snapped into the air and tossed Numbah 84 into a wall. Sonya ran up to her fallen comrade and pulled him out of the dust.

Suddenly, Kyle got an idea. "Johnny, hit him hard on the front right leg." the fiery headed boy nodded and fired a rather high powered laser pistol into the designated leg. While the robot was stumbling around, Kyle ran up and smashed his nun-chucks into the part where the leg bent. This was enough to shatter the leg, severely hampering the robots mobility.

"GAH! Damn it you stupid Jew, I'm gonna kill you!" Cartman shouted, then rammed his walker into Kyle, tossing him into a wall. He then took aim at Johnny and fired a stream of red lasers at the boy, blasting him through the air and scattering his weapons. He then turned his sights towards Numbahs 83 and 84. "Get ready to die you stupid Eskimo!" he said before firing a vicious black laser towards 84.

"LEE!" cried Sonya, as she jumped forward and pushed him out of the way, taking the hit herself. She flew a short distence, twitched, then became still.

"SONYA!" shouted Lee in sadness. His grief turned into rage when he heard Cartman laughing.

"AAAAhhhh!" the fat boy mocked. "Is the dumb Eskimo sad because I killed his girlfriend?" Screaming with rage, Lee lepta into the air and smashed his yo-yo into the glass case protecting Cartman with enough force to shatter it. Cartman rolled from the wreckage, and the machine fell on its side with no one operating it.

Lee walked slowly towards the fallen fat boy, his whole body shaking with rage. Cartman lay on the pavement, coughing up blood. "Guess what Eskimo? I can't die. None of us can. Mandy's made the Grim Reaper into her slave. You hear me Eskimo? NONE OF US CAN DIE! Bet you didn't know that, huh you dumb snowman?" with this, Cartman broke out into psychotic laughter.

Lee, undettered by the fat boy's remarks, got ready to beat him into a pulp, when Johnny said something that made stop in his tracks. "Numbah 84, she's still breathing!" Johnny exclaimed, causing him to rush back to her side. "I'm gonna go find my sister, she can help!" the firey headed kid said before taking off.

"Sonya..." Lee said quietly while he held the injured girl close.

A short distance away, Cartman was crawling slowly towards the Glock 17 pistol he always kept in his pocket. It had fallen loose when he fell from the mechanical monstrosity. His hand was a few inches away from retrieving the weapon, when Kyle stepped in and kicked it away. The Jewish boy looked down at his "friend" and shook his head in disgust. "It was never enough for you to just win, was it? You've never been happy about gaining something unless you were taking it from someone else. Well, I hope you're happy now." he said profoundly before walking away.

"I... I hate you Kyle." Cartman wheezed before passing out.

(KND symbol)

Back on board Mandy's ship, Kuki prepared to strike down Numbah 4 once and for all when the Australian lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Kuki, and said "I...love... you." in his best Mr. Huggykins voice.

Abruptly, Kuki began to change. The darkness seemed to leave her, her face, clothes and eyes seeming to grow lighter. The light suddenly engulfed the girl, changing her flowing black robe into her trademark green sweater. His face went from hollow bastion of sadness to the glittering fountain of light that her friends were so used to.

The Scythe fell to the ground, and the corrupted Tie, repelled by the light, separated itself and began to crawl away, its under-developed bow-tie form now horribly mutated by darkness, with strange red and black growths leaking all kinds of acid goo.

None of that mattered to the three KND operatives though. Numbah 3 and Numbah 4 stared into each others eyes, knowing and understanding that they loved one another without words. Even Numbah 1, who thought of both as strictly friends, was moved by the scene.

For those with hearts of evil and hate however, such a scene exists only as a distraction. Mandy lunged forward and grabbed the wretched young tie, and crushed it between her hands. Darkness immediately filled her being, unlocking the blackest, shadow-drenched corners of her soul. Her form became a red and black outline, growing in horrible and unspeakable ways.

That was when Numbahs 2 and 5 ran in. "Numbah 1!" the pilot shouted, "We beat the enemy fleet, and Numbah 5 lead Dexter to the first bomb, so we... please tell me I'm in the wrong room."

Mandy had finally stopped changing. She now resembled a massive black and red cloud, towering over her enemies as a towering symbol of darkness.

"Kids Next Door..." Numbah 1 spoke slowly, knowing the fight seemed hopeless. "BATTLE STATIONS!"

The five children lepta into battle, bravely attacking Mandy, now darkness incarnate, with everything they had. The battle was quickly growing hopeless though...

(KND symbol)

Elsewhere, Dexter worked with the utmost delicacy to disarm the nuclear bombs Mandy had planted as a last resort. He had just cut the last circuit when the speakers all over the city crackled to life.

In every city, every digital screen was filled by static, then presented the image of Mandark on every surface, while his voice was transmitted from every speaker.

"Attention citizens! If you are watching this, then Mandy has attempted to activate the nuclear devices that she has built, without your knowledge, inside the cities. Luckily for you, I, Mandark, boy genius, have disarmed ALL of them! Mandy does not care about your well-being! Overthrow her, and make ME! your leader!"

The child inhabitents immidiatly broke into conversation with one another, talking and debating about what to do. Slowly but surely, however, a single, unified chant brokeout in all the settlements.

"DOWN WITH MANDY! DOWN WITH MANDY! DOWN WITH MANDY!"

(KND symbol)

Back in the throne room, Mandy suddenly began to feel weak. Her power was fading!

"What's happening!" Numbah 4 asked.

"Numbah 5 don't know, but keep it up baby!" and the five pressed the attack.

Back in Cartmantropolis, Lee looked over Sonya as Susan Test did her best to treat her injuries. He held Sonya's hand tight, and began to hope for her life from the bottom of his heart.

Inside the City of Sand, Mushi briefly stopped her current action of aiming the massive catapult at the fleeing imaginary friends. She didn't know why, but at that moment she felt a wave of honest concern for her sister's well being and began to hope for her safety.

All across the world, the parents of all the children so bravely fighting for justice high in space suddenly felt concern for their children. They immediately stopped what they were doing and began to hope for the safety of the children.

"I don't know how, but something is weakening her. We have to keep fighting!" declared Numbah 1. Mandy was weakening, but was also becoming more and more formless, almost to the point where the entire black and red room WAS Mandy. The fight was still far from over though...

(KND symbol)

Deep in the bowels of the Space Station, The Tommy lurked through the corridors, keeping a sharp eye out for any evil-doers to fight. It was then that he noticed a suspicious door. He slowly opened it, and found himself looking at an incredibly large and complicated machine that took up most of the room.

"Huh, I wonder what this does?" Tommy asked while pressing a big red button on the front of the machine. An alarm immediately began to screech "warning, dimensional pocket de-activated. Inter-dimensional travel now possible."

"Oh boy, wrong turn!" Tommy said startled while running away, not realizing he had saved them all...

Now that extra-dimensional travel was possible, every last Fairy Godparent came rushing back to Earth. Immediately locating the source of the darkness, the Fairies unleashed a wave of light against Mandy, eradicating every last trace of black power from her.

Inside a mad boy's personal playground, the wave of light washes over Sonya. She immediately opens her eyes, looks up at Lee, and smiles. He smiles back, and they both share a kiss.

Cartman, still bleeding on the concrete, begins to make gagging noises until Kyle hit him over the head with one of his nun-chucks.

The Fairies magic spreads still farther, and encompasses every last boy and girl who had been deceived by Mandy's lies. They are warped from their well-painted prisons and deposited home.

One last wisp of magic trailed down to Earth, and floated to a smoking pile of metal and machinery that was once a fighter plane. It's pilot, The Kid, lay several feet away, groaning on the ground in pain. The little wisp of light lands on his forehead and spreads down his body, healing his wounds and freeing him from the Tie's mind control.

Then, once every last drop of light had gone to its intended recipent, a massive yellow cloud covered the Earth, and everything POOFED back to normal.

Everything, that is, except for a strange, skull shaped ship orbiting the Earth, and the six children aboard.

"So, what do we do with her captain?" Numbah 2 asked. He was referring to Mandy, who lay on the floor, unable to move a muscle from the massive damage her body endured acting as the embodiment of all the universe's evil.

"I say we just shove her out an airlock." Numbah 4 grumbled.

"She's nothing more then a criminal now, and will be treated as such." Numbah 1 stated. "Mandy, by the authority given to me by KND Global Command, I am placing you under arrest."

"no...NO!" Mandy exclaimed, and with a sudden surge of energy, she lepta for the only way out her damaged mind could see: the Eternal Safety Capsule. Numbah 1 rushed forward and attempted to pull the pod open, intent on arresting Mandy.

"That won't work." said Numbah 3. "The Eternal Safety Capsule is built to keep whoever is inside it in for eternity, in complete safety. The only thing that could open it was Mandy's voice command, but it won't work from the inside..."Everyone became quiet once they had fully processed Mandy's horrible fate. "Not even Death can get in..." mumbled Numbah 4.

After a full minute of uncomfortable silence, Numbah 1 asked, "soooo, what's gonna happen with the Scythe?" he asked.

"I'll be taking it back, if ya don't mind!" came a grumpy Jamaican voice. The five kids looked over to see Grim and Billy stepping through a green swirly vortex. "Let us never mention that shortcut again mon." he said quietly to Billy.

Billy nodded glumely, then caught sight of the KND. "Hey, you're not the Power Puff Girls!" he shouted.

"No Billy, no we're not." Numbah 1 sighed. "They were outside the whole time fighting Mandark's fleet."

"C'mon Billy, let's go. I'm missin' me favorite shows!" Grim said while grabbing his Scythe and making a new portal, which the two left in.

"Should we have mentioned Mandy?" Numbah 5 asked.

"Naw, they'll figure it out sooner or later." Numbah 2 replied.

"Well team, we'd better get back home." Numbah 1 said, and the five began to walk towards the hanger boy.

"Yeah! After all, the sooner we get home, the sooner my new booyyfriend can go on a date with me!" Numbah 3 exclaimed happily while wrapping an arm around Numbah 4. The other three operatives just giggled.

"Ugh, you guys are never gonna let me live this down, are yeah?" Numbah 4 groaned. But though he seemed annoyed on the outside, deep down, he was happy. He had the girl of his dreams, Mandy could never threaten anyone ever again, and he had full confidence that he had just won his greatest battle.

"After all," he thought, "what could possibly top THAT!"

(KND symbol)

Somewhere, inside a hidden room of dimly glowing computer screens, a new threat is reading a stream of information scroll by. "Well, this is surprising." said a voice laced with malice. "Well, that doesn't mean the party is over, its just shifted locations. And that calls for a few invitations!"

Mad laughter echoed through the lair.

Transmission interrupted...

Author's notes: Done. Undoubtedly the longest, hardest chapter I've ever written for anything ever. In the end, good will always defeat evil, and now Mandy must spend all of eternity trapped completely by herself.

If you're wondering why Cartman called Lee an Eskimo, it was because of his hat. (Stupid racist fat kid)

And it seems that a new enemy shall rise from the ashes and carry on the battle against good. That will be my next fic, and will be appearing in the Cartoon Crossover section.

This little number is gonna be one more chapter long. Just wanna put in an epiloge to wrap everything up.


	10. Chapter 10

...Transmission re-established.

Three days after the final battle with Mandy, a massive ceremony was held on board a massive KND airship. All of the non-KND children who had helped were on stage, receiving medals of honor from Numbah 362 herself. "You have all proved yourselves to be kids of great courage and valor. Your ingenuity under fire serves as a shinning example to all children, made even more impressive by your lack of any formal training." the Soopreme Leader praised while placing medals on everyone. Once everyone had received their decorations, Numbah 1 stepped up.

"It has been both an honor and a privilage to work with all of you. I hope you will grant me that honor again, and accept a heartfelt invitation from us all to join the Kids Next Door and become operatives!" he said with pride leaking from his voice.

"Are you out of your BLEEP-ing mind! We're not gonna join you!" Stan replied simply.

"GREAT! All we need to do is assign you numbahs, and... did you just say no?" Numbah 1 began before his brain processed what he had said.

"We only came with you in the first place because Cartman blew up my house! Enough weird BLEEP happens to us already, so count us out!" Kyle answered as he and Stan walked off the stage.

Everyone was quiet. This had never happened before. "Uh... OK. What about you, Dexter?" he asked.

Dexter snorted at this. "Me, join you? Why would I lower myself to working with your inferior technology which you have to scrap together out of tin cans and soda bottles, when I have the world's most advanced la-bor-a-tory below my home!" Dexter replied. Then, his tone softened. "Still, it was excellent working with all of you."

"Yeah, same here. Going on missions wouldn't leave me with enough time to invent. Gotta blast!" added Jimmy Neutron as he flew away on his jet-pack.

"It sounds like fun, but I'm a little to close to the decommissioning age for comfort." Johnny Test cut in. "Can I stay for the party though?"

"I'm with flame head here. I've got my own problems with age-related mind wipes." Timmy Turner spoke up. "I will stay and celebrate though.

"Sorry KND, you're a good bunch of kids, but we'd like to keep our heroics a family business." Blossom said. "Still, if you're ever in Townsville, drop on by." she called back as she and her sisters flew off.

That just left Mac. "Listen, uh, that's really generous of you, but if I don't visit Foster's every day, Bloo will get adopted. I just don't see how it would work with all the traveling an operative does. It was nice of you to offer though."

The KND operative were stunned. Every last one had turned them down. This had never happened before, and no one knew what to do.

Numbah 1 looked over to Numbah 362. "Soooo, what happens now?" he asked. For once, the Soopreme Leader had no idea.

"We party?" Johnny suggested. Everyone cheered at this, and pretty soon, the celebration was in full swing.

(KND symbol)

Elsewhere, three operative had the un-enviable task of escorting the captured villains to the Arctic Prison. The 44 twins and Numbah 60 had just finished loading Mushi, Sandy, Jimmy, Ana, Heinrich, Cartman, (who is looking even more unhealthy then usual) Bling Bling Boy, Brainfreezer, Kyle, Princess Morebucks and Mandark into an extra-large prison transport.

"Ah man, I can't believe we have to transport prisoners to the Arctic Base while everyone else gets to party!" 44a complained.

"Hey, it was your idea to put those gummy worms in Numbah 65.3's soda!" 44b yelled back.

"No, it was your idea!"

"No, it was yours!"

"Will you two maggots BE QUIET!" Numbah 60 yelled at both of them. "The sooner these inmates are dropped off at the Arctic Prison, the sooner we can get to the par... what the hey is..."

Any further words from the drill Sergent were cut off by a laser blast that rocked the ship. "Boogie at 12 o'clock... wait now it's at 3 o'clock..." 44b reported.

"Wait, it's heading back towards 1 o'clock, we should have him in site at any second now!" 44a added.

"Who is that!" Numbah 60 asked. Their attacker appeared to be two people riding a flying mechanical dog. Before the operative could get a closer look, the attackers fired again, driving the vessel into the ground. A few minutes after the crash, a cutting laser sliced a hole in the door, and two people stepped through.

One was a short boy wearing a red shirt with an atom on it. His brown hair swirled upwards in a way that was popular in the 50's. His face was curved into a subtle scowl. His partner was equally short, and was wearing an orange hoodie that concealed his face and hair.

"Hey! I know you!" Mushi exclaimed from inside the jail cell. "You're that boy my sister likes but wouldn't admit her feelings to!"

"That's a big NEGATIVE Ihsum!" he shouted, while pulling the hood back to show that his face was identical to Numbah 4's, except for a small goatee growing on his chin. "Or is your name Mushi in this universe?" he said while stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Me and my partner in crime here have jumped through so many dimensions, I just don't know who's who anymore!"

"No, you're right Negative 4. We've finally made it back to the Positive universe!" Evil Jimmy replied while pulling out a pocket laser. "That idiot Jimmy tried to banish me from reality, toss me into the cracks between worlds, but I survived! I then had the good fortune to meet Negative Numbah 4 here. He had just lost control of his world. After I freed him from the broccoli mines, we've been jumping from world to world, causing trouble wherever we land." The laser finished burning through the lock. "But we've agreed it's time to expand our organization. You in?"

All the (now escaped) prisonars looked at each other with evil grins.

(KND symbol)

The celebration had moved inside, and everyone was eating chips, drinking soda, and generally enjoying themselves. Numbah 86 (despite doctor's orders) had even climbed onto a make-shift stage and began singing karaoke.

Timmy Turner was off in a corner, looking down at his pink watch, which weirdly enough had a face for some reason. "Better find a place to 'poof' home from." he muttered to himself while cutting across the room. He passed Lee and Sonya, (who were waltzing) Numbah 2, (who was doing a terrible disco while Numbah 5 shook her head) and Dexter (who was talking tech with Numbah 65.3).

He eventually reached a broom closet, but when he opened the door to slip inside, he found out it was already... in use.

"Ay, would ye close that door already yeh twit! I'm kinda busy in here!" Numbah 4 shouted.

"Yeah! We never did get to finish what we started on the Moon Base during the Senior Citi-zombie attack!" Numbah 3 added.

"No proble-mo dude. I'll just use a bathroom." Timmy said back while hurridly closing the door.

At the other side of the room, Numbah 1 was looking a little down in the dumps when Rachel walked up to him. "Hey Numbah 1. Something bugging you?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, uh, no Numbah 362 ma'm!" he replied with a salute, making Rachel grin a small smile.

"At ease solider. We are at a party you know." she replied jokingly.

"Right, right, I'm sorry. I'm just a little down that none of those kids wanted to join." Nigel said.

"Well, most of them had pretty good reasons not to join. It isn't easy to be a KND operative. Besides, some kids just work better on their own. I mean, look at The Kid." Rachel re-assured him.

"What happened to him anyway?" Nigel asked.

"One of the patrols we sent out to clean up any loose ends." she answered. "They found him trying to fix his crashed ship. After a quick interview, we found out he was under Tie induced mind control. They gave him a lift back to his house. After all, he was just another of Mandy's victims."

"I also want to know: what's going to happen to that capsule Mandy sealed herself in?" Nigel asked in concern.

"We're burying it in the farthest levels of the KND Arctic Prison. You'd have to level the entire base to reach it." Rachel answered. "Even then, our scientists say it can't be opened, ever..."

Both of them sat in uncomfortable silence for the moment, un-nerved by the thought of such as horrible fate. Mandy may very well be the only person in existence to deserve such a thing.

"But enough work talk, this is a party!" Rachel spoke up. "Care to dance, Nigel?"

The bald boy thought for a second, then said "Sure, why not?"

And so everyone danced, dined and drank, and everything was right with the world.

For now.

...End Transmission.


End file.
